


周日恋人

by bodhisattva_C



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhisattva_C/pseuds/bodhisattva_C
Summary: 避雷事项可以写10页纸(?)的1.7w字红酒文学
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Jung Wooseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 6





	周日恋人

**Author's Note:**

> *避雷避雷避雷*  
> ①道德约等于无 三观极其崩坏 反社会反公德  
> ②本质ALL九 主红酒（含双咕/禹九/芋九）  
> ③有车车车车车（多少个字就有多少台车）  
> ④ycg x瘾设定（我在此一并道歉）  
> ⑤部分情节有致郁可能  
> ⑥跟疯狂的设定相吻的OOC  
> ⑦车蛮脏的真的！！我在此一并道歉！  
> ———————  
> *全员同住两层别墅设定

[Crazy In Love (2014 Remix)-Beyoncé]  
——他拥有一个游戏。  
“炯求，能不能帮帮我”  
他难耐地蹲下来，将姜炯求搭在腰间松垮的睡裤蹭掉。  
——他是游戏规则的制定者。  
“哥...哥要我怎么帮”  
他听到头顶传来的口水吞咽声。  
——也是游戏的发起者。  
他咬住布料边，将内裤慢慢扯下来，牙齿滑过私处，他闻到皮下的血液滚动，所到之处皆变得滚烫。  
“像他刚才对你那样..”  
他将舌头完全伸出来，舔上顶端，残留的汁液浸入他的舌尖，方才姜炯求与高信源做爱的场景又浮现眼前。  
“对我吧”  
他把重新肿胀起来的阳物含住，慢慢推进嘴里。姜炯求的手覆上他的后脑勺，他知道他又成功了，或者说，他没有败过。  
姜炯求想拉他上床做，他摇摇头，地板的冰冷会让快感加倍。  
气氛旖旎而跳跃，两人很快便一丝不挂。  
他一手勾着姜炯求的脖子往自己颈上引，一手伸向他的肿胀处，唾液未干，他上下套弄着，滑腻的触感蹭着他的大腿根，颈上被吮吸得酥麻，他情难自已地发出一声娇喘。  
他不会在做爱的时候刻意抑制自己的声音，他明白这是顶级的催情素。  
“哥...”  
等不及了，他渐渐感到浑身瘙痒。  
姜炯求刚戴上套，他便难耐地握上那胀物往后穴引，他很难受。  
“我已经做了扩张”  
姜炯求吻了吻他，心安地挺入。  
“啊！”  
没有经验地，阳物一下全部突进了他的私处，巨大的刺激使他叫得险些失声。  
他有些后悔找一直都在下位的姜炯求，但他确实是周日第一个见到的人。  
——他享受这场游戏。  
即使如此，他的身体很快适应了没有任何前戏的突袭，蜜穴开始自如地吞吐着硕大的阳物，发出情色的水声。  
他在间隙时翻了个身，胸贴着地板，上身的冰冷与下身的火热碰撞，快感猛冲上小脑，他有些飘飘然。  
“不用怜惜我，全力来吧”  
他弓起腰，尽力将双腿张到最大，迎接即将到来的热潮。  
——也无法摆脱。  
姜炯求含糊地应了一声，顶端一触到穴口便全速突进。  
他的身体很听话，是让性伴侣迷恋的类型。汁液自蜜穴不断流出，落在地板上。湿哒哒的水声在每一次冲撞时应景地响起，在交合的两人的身边氤氲开情爱的气息。  
摆脱什么，他已经坠身入性的深渊了。  
既然无法摆脱，那便安心享受。  
·····  
[Fantasize-Kye Kye]  
最尴尬的时刻，大概是在工作时遇到不想遇到的人。  
“畅九啊，你和洪硕先进录音房录音吧”  
只要两个人独处，就会使他感到无所适从的尴尬。  
他先录音，梁洪硕坐在他身后的沙发上安静等待，他却觉得他在盯着自己的背影，即使他知道他不会这么做。  
但是这种与他独处一室的感觉，他很抵触，但他不能无故地对队长说不。  
他强迫着自己不再去想，专心录音，可是嗓子还是控制不住地发抖。  
“畅九啊，怎么了？”  
李会泽的声音从耳机里传来，吕畅九抬头对上他担忧的目光，摇摇头。  
“要不你休息一下，让洪硕先来吧”  
他点点头，摘下耳机，转过头去。  
梁洪硕定定地望着他，看不出什么情绪，只是机械地盯着他，并在两人对视上的那一刻移开了视线。  
他清清嗓子站起来，说。  
“那就我先来吧”  
吕畅九朝他点了个头，便坐到沙发上休息。  
梁洪硕录得很顺利，一遍过之后便离开了，吕畅九暗暗松了口气。得亏梁洪硕先走一步，不然与他待在一个房间里，吕畅九大概永远录不了音。  
录音虽然曲折但也总算结束，他艰难地走出录音室，与准备进去的郑禹硕打了个照面。  
“YEOONE哥，你哪里不舒服..？”  
郑禹硕有些紧张地握住他的肩，靠得很近。  
他现在的状态大概是常人都觉察得出来的差吧，他心想。  
“没..我没事”  
两人的身高差使吕畅九得抬起头看他，笑着拿开他的手说没事。  
郑禹硕放心地进去录音，没有了他视线的遮挡吕畅九才发现——  
梁洪硕坐在外面主控台后的沙发上，望着他。  
不是他看到他才看过来，而是在那之前。  
不止梁洪硕一个坐在沙发上，沙发被他和姜炯求和赵珍虎坐满。而吕畅九原本放在沙发上的包跑到了梁洪硕的腿上。  
“给你”  
梁洪硕将包拎起来递给他。  
吕畅九强行挤出笑，草草道了谢就拿起包逃离了房间。  
即使过了小半年还是如此呢。  
·····  
[Dream(2AM)-Kye Kye]  
是夜，当郑禹硕与他一个缠绵的湿吻结束，仍在追问着白天的问题。  
“哥，你哪里不舒服..？”  
“我说了没啊”  
吕畅九笑着说，然后去脱郑禹硕的上衣短袖。  
今天是周一，规矩里，他的周一、周三、周五是郑禹硕。  
“哥和洪硕哥的关系..有点奇怪”  
“我担心哥”  
又是他。吕畅九在做爱时听见会感到心烦的名字。  
“没事”  
“哥我还是..”  
吕畅九将手甩开，翻身下床去开门。他还穿得整齐，这样开门走掉完全没事。  
郑禹硕着急地追上来，将刚开了一条缝的门砰地关上。  
他转过身想什么，还未开口便被郑禹硕按在门上一吻堵住嘴唇。  
郑禹硕熟练地撬开他的嘴，舌伸进来，带着甜甜的牛奶味，与他的舌纠缠在一起。吕畅九虽然还是有些不情愿，但身体已经很快重启反应，他抚上郑禹硕的后背，一路上移伸入他的头发，将他带往吻的最深处，他的身体总是比他的意识快一步。  
他们已经做过很多次。固定的性伴侣之间的默契无需多言，他明白郑禹硕每每乞求原谅都会向他索吻，他也就欣然接受。  
一吻含糊地宣告结束，郑禹硕将舌伸出来向下滑，湿黏黏地舔过他的下唇，一路滑过下巴、下颚、喉结，留下一条浅浅的痕迹。舌尖又向他的侧颈移动，含住他最敏感的那处肌肤，轻轻啃咬。  
吕畅九很享受这样，郑禹硕知道他颈间的高潮点，每每都会在上面停留许久来取悦他。  
他也确实很愉快，喘息情不自禁地自齿间溢出，飘荡在空气里，此时很安静，但很快便不。  
郑禹硕留恋地离开那处肌肤，下一秒便拉着吕畅九的衣角将他的上衣利索地脱下，又将他的内裤连同裤子扯下，掉在脚上，他瞬间变得一丝不挂。郑禹硕紧接着握着吕畅九的大腿根将他一把抱起，牢牢地抵在墙上。  
同一水平高度做得更舒服，吕畅九对此了然于心，配合地将双腿交叉挂在他的腰上。  
“那——么急”  
吕畅九望着郑禹硕穿着整齐的下半身，嘟起嘴。郑禹硕的手还放在他臀上，一动不动。于是他便将手伸向对方的腰带，边解边嘟囔。  
“难道要我帮你解”  
他的身体总是比意识快半拍。  
“嗯”  
郑禹硕轻笑道，亲了他一口，手也没闲着，不安分地伸到私处，在穴口打转。  
“欸！”  
吕畅九的手震了一下，轻声喊道，然后快速地将皮带抽出来丢在他脚边。  
“再这样不帮你解了爱谁解谁”  
话未说完郑禹硕又吻上来，就像个无穷无尽的索吻机器。  
“哥..不..要这么...说”  
亲吻的间隙，郑禹硕断断续续地说着，手指贴着穴壁缓缓伸了进去，一阵酥麻的快感自私处传遍全身，化成吕畅九忍不住在吻时发出的低喘溢出。  
吕畅九在郑禹硕裤袋里摸到安全套拿出来，刚想帮他扯下裤子，说。  
“顶住了..扯不下”  
第二根手指措不及防地溜了进去，穴肉被吓得瞬间收拢，他打了个寒颤，手上的东西差点掉在地上。  
“哥..你好紧，我的手指要被夹断了”  
郑禹硕离开他的唇，眨着小狗眼望他，被吕畅九没好气地盯了一眼。  
“不要在我帮你脱裤子的时候趁虚而入好吗？”  
话音刚落，第三根手指又挤了进来，吕畅九被刺激得一下抓住他的手臂，失声叫了出来。  
“郑禹——”  
郑禹硕在做爱的时候从来坏心眼地不让他把话说完，他又将舌伸进来，把他未燃起的怒火强行压下。吻了数次，吕畅九的齿间也染上了淡淡的奶香，而郑禹硕的吻还是带着浓浓的牛奶味，他细细地掠过他口腔内的每一处，手指在轻微的水声中不时搅动着为他做事前扩张。  
他听话地将挂在腰间的顽固的裤子脱下，又眨着眼睛示意让吕畅九给他带套。  
吕畅九意识混乱地撕开包装，三下五除二地套了上去，郑禹硕手上的动作未停，指腹巧妙地找到并揉捏他内里的每一处敏感点。  
“别..呜”  
郑禹硕鼻腔中呼出的气息也逐渐炽热，他抽出沾满汁液的手指，带着湿润一路扶上细腰。他的声线仿佛烧焦的木柴，在余热下沙沙作响。  
“哥，按住我的肩膀”  
吕畅九照做了，郑禹硕一使力将他抬起十公分，笑道。  
“哥长得比我高了”  
“郑禹硕你的话很多”  
吕畅九刚说完，私处便乍地传来一阵酥麻，然后是硕大的异物感袭来，引得他浑身一抖。郑禹硕又趁他说话的时候妄自行动，他虽然有些埋怨，但这就是郑禹硕为他精心准备的小惊喜。  
吕畅九在心里叹了口气，郑禹硕继续深入，外壁擦过他的敏感点，令他倒吸了一口冷气。  
“哥又嫌我不说话又嫌我话多，我好难过”  
阳物缓缓拔出，私处的空虚感快速放大，吕畅九不禁掐住他的肩膀肉，无声地催促他进行接下来的主戏。  
“快点..”  
郑禹硕狡猾地在不断伸缩的穴口打转，却迟迟不进入。  
吕畅九渴望他的神情如此罕见，他满脸通红，一直延伸到了耳根，脸颊处尤其红，脸上渗出细细的汗，褐色的瞳孔蒙上迷离的雾色，被他吻肿了的唇瓣以极微的幅度振动着微微张合，像是在邀请他坠入他的美色陷阱。  
“想要..禹硕...”  
吕畅九知道他想听到他喊出他的名字，于是他便直直地望着他说出来。  
给我吧，即使是无尽的索取。  
郑禹硕注视着他的脸，气息变得愈发炙热而紊乱，他如他所愿地不再徘徊挺身而入，后穴的空虚感被迅速填满，将他带上快感的云端。  
然后是等待已久的主戏。  
郑禹硕扶着他的腰，肿胀不断磨擦内壁，在泌出的汁液中冲荡出淫靡的声响。  
不太牢实的门被两人冲撞得发出阵阵闷声，不合时宜的撞击声反而使他们更加兴奋。持续不断的顶撞，被不断抽空又填满的空虚感，交织幻化出弱电流般的刺激快感流过全身血管，向上侵占他的大脑，吕畅九几乎意识模糊，只抓牢郑禹硕的肩膀，双腿也紧紧环住他的腰，以免在一轮轮的冲击中撞散架。  
即使如此，郑禹硕也不忘凑上去索吻，他舔舔他的下巴便得到回应，吕畅九搂住他的脖颈，低头献吻。他们意识都漂浮着，唇间的舌是毫无章法地纠缠，下身是不受控制的冲撞。一声声的呻吟自胡乱的亲吻中溢出，扭曲着助长这片愈演愈烈的火焰。  
他们是忠诚的性伴侣，不忠诚于彼此，于性。  
他不谈爱，只做爱。  
他与郑禹硕有过无数个相似的夜晚。  
·····  
[Went About-Kye Kye]  
最近是夏秋换季期，秋叶还未黄透，便足以让人伤风感冒。  
周四的医院不幸地很多人，但他也只能预约到这个冷门的时间点来复诊。  
吕畅九听到广播终于念到自己的就诊号，拉了拉口罩，快步走进那个熟悉的诊室。  
“吕畅九先生，最近感觉怎么样？”  
“性生活比较规律...所以好多了”  
“您好像并没有按时来复诊，所以我不能很好地跟进掌握你的情况”  
来电铃声不合时宜地响起，是赵珍虎，他们平时无事并不经常通电话，吕畅九轻道了一句抱歉便接通了电话。  
“喂..珍虎哥？”  
“YEOONE啊，你现在在医院吧？方便帮洪硕开点感冒药回来吗？”  
“啊啊好的”  
不足半分钟的通话很快结束，吕畅九用饱含歉意的眼神示意医生继续。  
“吕先生，虽然性瘾现在还没有专攻的药物治疗，但依赖镇静剂并不是最优的解决办法。不知道您现在戒断镇静剂的情况如何？”  
“最近几个月很少..”  
“那就是还有吧？”  
吕畅九心虚地抿了抿唇，垂下头，弱声道。  
“其实我是想再多开一些..备用的。”  
吕畅九浑浑噩噩地从诊室走出来，口罩也忘了带上。  
他木木地走进空荡的电梯，脑海里一直反复回响着方才医生最后说的话。  
“吕先生，我有必要提醒您，镇静剂的成瘾性和耐药性是很强的，长期服用，药效降低，需要不断增加剂量才能维持疗效。”  
“像先生半年前那样连续几个月服用镇静剂，极有可能导致人体慢性中毒，从而影响大脑思维和行动力——”  
“请您一定要慎用这类药物。”  
电梯到达底层，门开了，吕畅九看见站在眼前的人，被吓了一跳。  
竟然是梁洪硕。  
他不知道该不该与他打招呼，但还是条件反射地先开口了。  
“Hi—”  
梁洪硕定定地盯着他，盯到他心里发毛。  
吕畅九才想起来自己刚受了替他买药的委托，疑惑梁洪硕为什么又自己跑来医院。  
“你的药我刚准备去买——”  
“你来看什么病？”  
吕畅九随便找了个身体不舒服的借口搪塞过去，没料到下一刻就被梁洪硕抢走手上提着的一大袋新开的药。  
他来不及阻止，梁洪硕便开始翻看袋子里的药盒。  
一样，全都是一样的盒子。  
“你开那么多镇静剂干什么？”  
他不可置信地抬头看他，语气也似质问。  
袋子里的镇静剂确实是可以致死的剂量了，梁洪硕如此意外不出奇。  
但平白受了他脾气，吕畅九此时心里突然腾起一股无名火，他把袋子一把夺回。  
“与你无关”  
说完，他快步走出电梯，他就是如此迫不及待想逃离他的身旁，越快越好。  
梁洪硕又该死地从后面牢牢抓住他的手腕，渐渐收紧，勒得他手腕生疼。  
他压沉嗓音，语气有些急促。  
“...不要碰”  
三字废话。  
吕畅九听完便挣开他的手离开。  
自从那晚之后，他之后的人生里，与梁洪硕唯一还存在的关系就是同事关系。  
更何况，世界上没有人比梁洪硕更没资格对他说出这三个字。  
·····  
“洪硕，感冒了？”  
在梁洪硕打了第三个喷嚏之后，赵珍虎终于开口询问。  
“啊...是，早上起来有点伤风了”  
“我记得YEOONE说今天要去医院来着，现在估计就在，我帮你打个电话让他买药吧”  
鬼使神差地，他点头了。  
直到赵珍虎打完电话，他才意识到吕畅九一个人去医院的事实。  
以前他陪吕畅九去医院，总是在医院大门口就被拦下。  
“我可以陪你进去”  
他握上他的手，触到的他掌心的温热，在渐渐消散。  
手会被轻轻拿开，然后听到他含着笑意的话语。  
“不用——你在附近咖啡店等我就好”  
他到底患的是什么病，他从来不得知。  
直到他发现他从医院的电梯出来，手里提着整袋镇静药物，心上的疑团更浓了。  
他越来越捉摸不透吕畅九的行为，却又越来越忍不住去留意。  
几近凌晨，公司里的人所剩无几。  
他看见吕畅九头发还未干，显然是从宿舍洗了澡过来的，他看见吕畅九没有敲门，溜进了安达祐人的作曲室，许久没有出来。  
他自暗处走出，将早就借到手的钥匙，插入隔壁房间的钥匙孔中，轻轻拧开了门锁。  
·····  
[Crazy In Love (2014 Remix)-Beyoncé]  
与此同时，隔壁的房间内——  
安达祐人在直播，吕畅九坐在旁边有一句没一句地搭话。他的说话声越来越少，从座位上慢慢滑下来，像一条窥伺着猎物的蛇，钻进桌下，缠上猎物的双腿。  
他的周二、四、六是安达祐人。  
“最近天气转凉了，大家要注意身体哦”  
安达祐人的声音自头顶传来，一切并无异常。吕畅九将拉链徐徐拉开，手指慢慢攀上眼前的鼓胀，隔着一层内裤抚弄揉捏。  
“yuto—要注意身体—”  
安达祐人面不改色地念着粉丝留言，胯间的阳物却被他的小把戏捉弄得越来越硬。  
念完留言，他忍不住低头看下来，吕畅九仰头，冲他天真地一笑，衔住他的目光，大胆地伸出舌头，慢慢舔上鼓囊——  
赤裸裸的勾引。  
“嗯当然，我身体一直很好”  
安达祐人重新将目光投向镜头，回过神来说。  
他话音刚落，阴茎处又传来一阵酥麻的刺激，冲上他的喉咙，化成了一声咳嗽。  
他又低头，发现吕畅九已经将那层布料舔舐得湿湿濡濡。身下的人抬起脸，情欲流动的眼里仿佛长出了无形的触角，意欲将他拽落极乐地狱的触角。  
“大家晚安”  
安达祐人急匆匆地说了什么话就摁下了退出键，弯腰一把将吕畅九提了出来，使他坐在桌上，电脑显示屏和键盘被人挤到了后面，杂乱地堆在一起。  
“哥..真的很坏”  
吕畅九勾上他的脖子，两人先开始例行的接吻。  
安达祐人被动而毫无章法地在他舌头的主导下与他的纠缠在一起，手急切地伸入他的上衣，滑过腹部揉捏他的乳头。  
他刚刚被下了一团闷火，此时正急需发泄出来，吕畅九正喜欢这样。  
“可是yuto很喜欢”  
吕畅九接吻的时候也在笑，抽出一只手扯下对方的内裤，摸上他的阳物——在方才的玩弄下已经肿胀得很厉害，血丝密布。  
“啊”  
安达祐人受到刺激，一把将他压在桌上，将桌上的东西都扫下了地面，发出巨大的声响。吕畅九一边接受着他风暴般的吻，一边上下套弄早已肿胀难耐的巨物。  
“嘶——”  
“yuto”  
安达祐人移开他的唇，向下舔舐他的下颚和脖颈，撕咬他的锁骨。吕畅九在做的时候的声调总是高几分，像是女孩子的嗓音，他轻轻开口。  
“还没进来就能被我搞射”  
他加快手上撸动的频率，终于，他的指腹触到温热，精液向他的掌心喷射而出。  
安达祐人果然被他弄射了。  
但他不生气，只是把吕畅九从桌上拉起来，压在靠墙的沙发背上，背对着他。  
吕畅九的脸被按着贴在墙壁上，脸颊的肉都被挤压到了一边，他听见身后的人笑了。  
“那哥真的很厉害——”  
“我也得厉害啊”  
一眨眼，下半身的衣裤就被安达祐人扒得干净，他听见撕开包装的声音，紧接着后穴被硬物顶住。  
“哥做了扩张吗？”  
还未等吕畅九回答，他便自作主张地插了进去，毫无预兆。  
后穴被刺激得一下收紧，吕畅九一拳打在墙壁上，贴着墙溢出一声呻吟。  
“嗯..”  
他的确是做了所有准备，否则也不会肆意地在桌下点火。  
安达祐人扶住他的腰，开始猛烈的进攻，他的性风格鲁莽而野性，说少做多。  
得亏他很早就给工作室装上了隔音墙，否则——  
·····  
是则与否则没什么两样。  
仅一墙之隔，梁洪硕切切实实地听到了，吕畅九贴在墙上发出的阵阵呻吟与喘息。  
他静坐在沙发上，也将头靠在墙上。  
撞击，振动，呻吟。  
他闭上眼，仿佛看到。  
安达祐人一手压着他的肩，一手握着腰，将他压在冰冷的墙上，不断撞击他的躯干，发出阵阵低沉的吼声。  
吕畅九天真无邪的脸上染上情欲的色彩，在一波波呻吟中理智被击得粉碎。  
梁洪硕的脑袋在嗡嗡响。  
两个人会交合着一起释放，达到性的高潮，在那一瞬间融为一体。  
吕畅九会精疲力竭地瘫倒在他胸膛上，对他说。  
“我好爱你”  
他也会回答。  
“我也是”  
爱会让人发疯。  
而胡思乱想只是第一步。  
·····  
[Cold Out-Janine and the mixtape]  
不知道是多久之前谁提出的团建计划，不知不觉地就到了约定的日期。  
吕畅九睁眼才被临时提醒，急匆匆地收拾行李。一行人在周五下午出发去郊外租的度假别墅，逃离工作，迎接两天一晚的集体相处时光。  
他其实有些排斥这种私下集体活动，因为会被迫接触到梁洪硕。但他最害怕的事情还是发生了——  
“来玩大富翁吗？”  
谁说了这么一句，摄像机就被利索地架起来，对准接下来准备开始游戏的桌子。  
一眨眼，其它人都两两组队完毕，只剩下吕畅九和梁洪硕。  
大家都在去到各自的位置，有说有笑地布置游戏，没有察觉到两人的表情。  
这个气氛，只等他们两人落座。面对此情此景，梁洪硕没说什么，慢慢朝他走来。  
吕畅九僵在原地，看着来人的步伐张皇失措，一把抓住身旁郑禹硕的裤边，像抓住救命稻草一般，失笑着说。  
“我...跟禹硕一起”  
梁洪硕停了下来，跟姜炯求组好队的郑禹硕也愣住了，扭过头怔怔地看他。  
气氛一度跌破冰点。  
但姜炯求很快站起来，一脸没事地笑着摆手。  
“我跟洪硕哥，我跟洪硕哥”  
桌游顺利开始，难得一遇的集体度假时光，大家都热情高涨，吕畅九却兴致缺缺，只在摄像头下偶尔与郑禹硕佯装兴奋地打闹。  
其余时间，他都只是安静地坐着。  
无人注意的桌下，郑禹硕的手越过两人之间的间隙，将他的手握得很紧。  
持续了两个小时的桌游终于结束，大家开始忙活着收拾桌面，吵吵闹闹地。郑禹硕趁着其他人未注意，将他拉上楼顶的露天处。  
他走得很快，一步踏出楼顶，几步路拐过转角，就将他抵在墙上。  
然后是一阵狂风暴雨般的吻。  
未等他反应过来，郑禹硕早已撬开了守卫松懈的牙关，舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，唤醒他的点点情欲。然后是更加激烈的攻势，他每一步都是兽性的侵略，失去方向地冲撞，仿佛意欲占领一方城池。  
他搂过他的腰，挤掉两人之间多余的空白，使他紧紧贴在他的胸膛上。  
吕畅九仰着头，有些艰难但也在尽力回应郑禹硕的亲吻。  
当他扯他的裤边，他扭过头望他的眼神，不像往日的他，复杂得令人看不透。  
两个小时，他在桌底下紧握着他的手，大概酝酿了不少情绪。  
对了，今天是周五。  
吕畅九想说话，却一直被他堵着唇，手也动弹不得。直到他几近窒息，郑禹硕才不舍地松开唇，但还是紧紧抱着他。  
“禹硕..我还没洗澡”  
他们贴得很近，吕畅九说话时，嘴唇颤动着，不断擦过郑禹硕的唇。几乎为零的距离里，他们静谧地交换着呼吸。  
“没关系”  
含着话尾，他又覆上他的唇。  
初秋的微寒的风里，火苗逐渐燃起。  
吕畅九边回应他激烈的吻，边将手探入他的衣服里，疯狂抚摸他微颤的赤裸的后背。他的瘾在郑禹硕的撩拨下发作，手脚缓缓爬上无数的蛆虫，钻进他的每一处毛孔，在皮下肆意游走，啃咬，吮吸鲜红的血液。  
想要。现在。  
吕畅九被潜意识支配着去解郑禹硕的裤带。  
郑禹硕黏乎乎地移开嘴唇，额头抵着他的额头，低声说。  
“哥，我爱你”  
吕畅九仿佛被不偏不倚地泼了一大盆冷水，恢复清醒，一把将郑禹硕推开，深深地低下头。  
“郑禹硕，我们约定过不谈爱字”  
“哥..我是认真的”  
郑禹硕想上去抱他，却被他抵住。  
吕畅九抬起头，眼眶已经有些红。  
“你能接受完整的我吗？”  
“我能。哥，我可以，洪硕哥给不了你的，我——”  
“不要提他！”  
吕畅九捂住双耳，蹲下来，失声道。  
皮下的蠕虫突然又开始疯狂躁动，浑身上下都在发痒，私处的空虚感也在不断放大，吞噬他的大脑，随时准备支配他的意识，使他奋不顾身地投向郑禹硕的怀抱。  
吕畅九大力地咬向舌头，逼迫自己保持清醒，丢下郑禹硕，头也不回地跑回了室内。  
被拧到极致的水龙头，凉水的温度跌破冰点，重重地砸在浴缸底，发出巨大的声响。  
吕畅九将浴室门反锁，把背包里的东西全部倒出，凌乱地散在地面。他扑通跪在地上，胡乱地扒翻着找什么。  
终于，他抓起脚边的一管液体，撕开，一饮而尽。  
他又爬到洗手盆底下，拾起另一管一模一样的，撕开，倒进嘴里。  
“.....你能接受完整的我吗？”  
吕畅九一条腿踏进浴缸，冰凉的水自边沿溢出，他和衣躺下，将整个身体浸在凉水里。寒意快速刺入毛孔渗入皮下，速冻他躯干的每一寸。  
浴室恢复一片岑寂，只有身下徐徐滚动的水流声。  
他只能想到这种方式去压制自己的瘾冲动，这种机械、极端、自残的方式。  
他只觉得身体失去了知觉，大概是镇静剂起作用了。  
“....像先生半年前那样连续几个月服用镇静剂....极有可能导致慢性中毒”  
方才发生的事，他潜意识说出曾经说过的话，使他不可抑制地被扯回回忆里。  
半年前的回忆，比千千万万在皮下蠕动的蛆虫的折磨更使他痛苦，他却深陷在这痛苦里难以自拔。  
头昏昏沉沉地想往下掉，他把手挂在浴缸上，却发现自己已经没有抓稳重心的力气。  
“你不觉得脏吗”  
如同梦魇一般的话语又缠上耳廓，猛地将他的头往水里按。  
水面触到他的嘴唇，他已经无力闭合，被源源不断地灌水入喉。水瞬地钻进他的鼻腔，夺走他最后的呼吸。水面上升到耳廓，又灌入耳内夺走他的听觉。  
他与回忆统统浸入无尽冰凉的深处。  
当他差点以为，他就要带着卑劣的记忆，葬身于此时。  
他听见一声震耳的巨响，浴室门被撞开，然后是急促的脚步声。  
有人将他一把抱起，从深水中解救出来。  
“畅九，畅九”  
是谁？  
“畅九，畅九”  
他感到一股柔软覆上他的唇，喉腔的积水消失了，他终于得以呼吸。  
“畅九，畅九”  
那个人抱着他的身体跑起来，他被颠簸得缓缓睁眼。  
是他出现幻觉了吗——  
梁洪硕。  
怎么是你。  
你不是嫌我脏吗..？  
.......  
[Fantasize-Kye Kye]  
他睁开眼，发现自己躺在医院里。他瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，已几近日出时分。病房里四下无人，只有姜炯求坐在病床边，垂下头好像在打瞌睡。  
他极力挤压声带发声，嗓音带着极轻微的声嘶。  
“对不起，给大家添麻烦了”  
姜炯求见他醒来，急切地握住他的手说。  
“哥，你醒了？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“嗯..是谁送我来的？”  
姜炯求的眼神里闪过一丝不易察觉的慌乱，眼珠转了转，迟疑地开口。  
“啊..是会泽哥”  
“不要对我说谎”  
他明明看见了，是另有其人。  
“是洪硕吧”  
姜炯求愣了一下，转而哀求道。  
“哥..我..是洪硕哥不让我说的”  
如果他没有亲眼看见，恐怕真的会催眠自己去相信姜炯求的证词。  
吕畅九摸了摸嘴唇，沉浸在那个算不上吻的肌肤接触的余温里。  
梁洪硕果然是厌恶他。救了他却不愿意接受道谢，毋论在他心里留下姓名。  
大概他是真的觉得他脏，所以连在他回忆里简单的过场也不愿奉陪。  
没关系，统统没关系。  
虽然队友为他报备了病假，但他已经恢复了可以行走的气力，所以天一亮就擅自去办了出院手续，回到宿舍休息。  
也许历过一趟鬼门关需要的恢复时间比较长吧。躺在床上断断续续地睡了一整天，他还是觉得累。  
他醒了，迷迷糊糊地去拿床头柜上的手机，刚想给安达祐人传简讯为爽约道歉，就看到他几个小时前发来的未读简讯——  
‘哥今晚就好好休息吧’  
他回复了个好，再一看时间，竟已是周日凌晨，零点五分。  
他刚熄掉屏幕想继续睡，屋外突然传来两下敲门声。吕畅九迟疑地应了声，外面的人便开门进来。  
是梁洪硕。  
吕畅九暗自咬牙，在被子下猛地掐了一下大腿——  
周日恋人竟然落到梁洪硕头上了。  
“我来还东西，你的包”  
梁洪硕走过来，面无表情，眼也不眨地把背包放在他的床头。  
“谢谢”  
吕畅九下意识道谢。  
两个字，只是为他还背包的道谢，而不是为他本人也不承认的施救。  
背包未被拉上拉链。被他意识混乱时倒在浴室地面的零散，都被一个不落地捡了起来，完好地回到了里面。  
梁洪硕杵在原地，距离他两米，久久不动。  
两个人几乎同时打破空气里的寂静。  
“我要休息了”  
“以后不要再做傻事”  
梁洪硕的脸上依旧没有表情，就像带了一层假面，说出来的原意温情的话在面具下也显得机械。  
“你走吧”  
“你走吧”  
吕畅九把脑袋埋在枕头里，脑中猝然凭空生出一阵震耳的忙音，重重的砸门声犹然在耳，以极快的频率不断冲击着耳膜。  
‘你不觉得脏吗’  
‘洪硕’  
‘听我说’  
‘你不觉得脏吗’  
‘求求你’  
‘洪硕’  
‘干净’  
你能接受完整的我吗.？  
皮肤好像要被蠕虫咬穿咬烂了。  
吕畅九蜷缩在床上，双手抱膝缩成一团，没止境地剧烈颤抖着。  
床单，卧室，触目可及之处全部被细长的蠕虫填满，扭动着躯干爬上他的身体，钻入皮肤，疯狂地在皮下蠕动、吮吸、交配，血液要被抽干，身体失去温度。  
整个世界都在摇晃。  
他再也忍受不住，一边在心里说着抱歉一边扑去拉床头柜的抽屉，抓起一把细管砸在桌上。急切而粗暴地撕开开口，往嘴里倒。  
他恍惚地感觉自己犹如一个噬血的爬行野人，在鲜血的倒映下红了眼，脑海只被一个念头占据，活下去。镇静剂源源不断地流过喉咙，划伤喉腔，恶心又苦涩。  
他顾不上计数，只记得喝了很多，很多，直到突然响起的手机提示音划破脑海中的疯狂，使他惊醒过来。  
他急迫地抓起手机，举到眼前，在看到文字的那一刹那终于冷静了下来。  
‘我在回来的路上，就快到了’  
梁洪硕就要到了。  
吕畅九抓起手边的凉白开，猛地灌了好几口，冲淡嘴里的苦味，又跑到衣柜前，快速地换上那件雪白色针织薄衫，这是新买的，第一次穿，他想穿给他看。  
他在心里笑了，此时屋外忽然传来敲门声。  
他望着镜子里还未整理的凌乱的头发，又飞快地用手指拨了拨，梳顺两侧的头发，然后去开门。  
·····  
[Sacrifice-Black Atlass/Jessie Reyez]  
时针指向正西，现在是，周日晚九点。  
他拉开衣柜，那件针织薄衫映入眼帘，雪白色的一抹在两边黑的衬托下十分显眼。他拿出来，套在身上。随便拿起一瓶香水，往脖颈处胡乱地喷了一通，然后打开门，离开了房间。  
其实他在选择性爱对象时有轻微的洁癖作祟，所以已经很久没和陌生人做过。只是因为周日落在了梁洪硕头上，他才会如此莽撞又清醒地打破规则，同时违背自己的原则。  
江南的酒吧街人头攒动，形形色色的男女融在人流中，他仅是一颗不起眼的水滴，一颗即将在这个夜晚蒸发的水滴。  
他走进一间Gay Club，也许黑夜会给人放纵的勇气。  
这是他第一次踏进这种地方，没有嘈杂震耳的电子乐，只有暧昧的灯光跳跃在空气中，昏暗的留白为来到这里的每一位都奉上朦胧的假面作为见面礼。  
逐渐步入深夜，酒吧里已经座无虚席。他在吧台找了个空位勉强坐下，光怪陆离的幻彩下，他连喝了好几杯鸡尾酒，终于有些微醺，起身，摇摇晃晃地往舞池走去。  
有男人在中途截住了他，吕畅九看不清他的长相，只闻到一股刺鼻的香味，闻了之后脑子昏昏胀胀地，身体开始发热。  
他有些不舒服，抬起手推开男人，却使不上力，看起来像是欲拒还迎。  
“美人，第一次来玩？”  
陌生男人并不感到意兴阑珊，扶住他的肩，往他耳边吹着热气。  
“不如我们出去走走？”  
眼看就要倒在他怀里时，肩上的力气突然消散了，吕畅九摇摇脑袋，继续往舞池方向走去。  
他挤进簇拥的人群里，任由着身体在人潮中被冲荡东西，等待某个人来把他捡走，赐他一个荒诞的限定之夜。  
忽然之间，一阵迷雾般的黑暗笼罩上来，有人在身后给他戴上了蕾丝眼罩，动作很温柔，在他脑后轻轻地系紧打结，与刚刚那个陌生男人的冒犯迥然不同。  
“谁...”  
不可视的黑暗显然为这场邂逅增添了不少神秘感。他往后抓，抓住刚刚垂下来的男人的手，触感有些熟悉，使他对这个见面仅半分钟的人生起没来由的依赖。  
男人凑到他耳边，以只有两人听得见的声音，轻轻开口。  
“你的周日恋人”  
暧昧的气声缠绕上来，触发延伸至耳根的酥麻，吕畅九的身子软了一半，几乎瘫倒在男人身上。  
“跟我走”  
他顺从地被拉起手，在男人的牵引下往未知的深夜走去。  
“叮”  
房卡被成功识别的声音。  
接着门锁唰地打开，男人撞开门，将他牵进一片漆黑中。  
不知道是谁先撩起的火，他们在玄关处便开始亲吻。  
男人钳住他双手手腕，抵在墙上。试探、索取、缠绵，他发起的每一步调情，每一次深吻，于他都是最极致的享受。  
偌大的房间，只有玄关处留了一盏微弱的灯，聊胜于无。  
单薄的白光下，男人若隐若现的五官依稀可见。  
他的亲吻称得上霸道但并不冒犯，将初见的one night stand的尺度拿捏得刚好。  
他没喝酒，舌间还残留着薄荷味漱口水的味道。  
奇怪的男人，没有酒精的催化，也足以将他弄得意乱情迷——  
就好像，他是伺机守候着他这个猎物的头脑清醒的狩猎者，精心布好了每一个圈套。  
无止境的吻，自玄关到床榻。  
微弱的光线照射不到这一片黑暗泥沼，他却像是精明的夜行动物。  
他坐在他胯上，冰凉的指节触上他的小腹肌肤，他舒服地抬了下腰，嘴里溢出一声游离的低喘。  
黑暗里，他不再抑制任何生理反应，身体上刻着任君支配。男人的手指夹着薄衫自小腹一路轻轻上滑，暗夜给这样单薄的肌肤之亲上了一层毒药，偶尔脱离的间隙，他又难耐地抬腰想要无限延长抚摸的快感。  
人体会欲望的乐趣在于欲擒故纵，而非短兵相接。  
冰凉的触感一路延伸到胸间、锁骨、喉结，男人为他脱下薄衫，也点燃了一把火。  
他听见身上传来衣物布料的摩擦声，紧接着，他的下半身也在男人的帮助下变得完全赤裸。  
两人都褪去了所有，即将拥抱所有。  
他被短暂地晾了一会，急切地环上男人的脖颈，将他引下来造访他的身体，他情不自禁地渴望更多抚摸，或者亲吻，只要是他给的，都让人如此渴望。  
明明只是初次见面，明明只是初次的性爱体验，这个陌生的男人，却懂得如何最大限度地取悦他的身体。  
他发丝轻佻地拂过他的下巴，他深深埋入他的肩颈，如同情人一般吮吸他的骨髓，勾动他的血液。与此同时，后穴传来一阵刺激的电流，迅速散至全身，他舒服地呻吟出声，觉察自己的声线已经变得无比酥软。  
略微粗糙的指腹在私处的入口打圈，不时探入擦过穴口处的内壁，又很快离开，穴肌被刺激得不断张合，他感到有一股温热自穴口徐徐流出，落在身下。  
“想要吗？”  
黑暗里，男人低沉而磁性的嗓音也蒙上了一片神秘色彩，伏在耳侧，仿佛神祗低语，唤起人最原始的色欲。  
“想”  
他呼出一阵鼻息，他知道他笑了。  
他将手指缓缓伸入，被他敏感的穴肌肉紧紧包裹着，搅弄深藏内里的秘密花园。私处被边玩弄边扩张的快感反复冲击他的脑颅，使他难以抑制地随着男人手上的动作发出阵阵性感的低喘。  
他环着他的脖颈，将喘息声一点不落地吹进他的耳廓。  
他引以为傲的天然催情剂奏效了。  
男人手指在他低喘的催情下搅动得更快，更深，将他的身体取悦得兴奋地微微颤抖。  
“你的声音，很像我的一个旧人”  
他突然开口，梁洪硕心上一惊，短暂地停下了动作。  
他尾随吕畅九去到黑夜里的堕落天地，他可能没有察觉，但他知道。  
他穿梭在人流中，肆意地散发勾人的魅力。他那让两性都垂涎的美色，让每一头隐身于霓虹暗处觅食的豺狼眼露青光，虎视眈眈。   
他，她，他们，都在用贪婪的目光舔舐他的身体。  
而他，则是一直尾随着他的其中一头豺狼。  
吕畅九看起来满腹心事，大概不知道他支着头喝酒的模样有多引人犯罪，披着迷离的彩纱，他的举手投足都散发着罂粟花的香气。  
他龇牙咧嘴，露出獠牙，替他赶走了不下十个男女，包括那个碰到他身体，给他闻了迷魂香的男人。  
这绝非无端滋生的占有欲，只因为今晚他归属于他。  
指针指向周日的零点，第一个人出现在他眼前的人，就是他的周日限定，就可以与他翻云覆雨，不是吗？  
“像谁？”  
“一个已经在我心里死了的人”  
吕畅九的回答并不使他意外。  
他抽出来，缓缓打圈，将汁液抹在穴口周边。他又抚上他的大腿根，贴着光滑的肌肤一路上滑，皮下的血液因为他指尖的动作而翻腾。  
他知晓他内心深处的渴望，所以毫不吝啬对他身体的抚摸。  
看，他因为他的爱抚，不断倒吸气，又从鼻腔缓缓吐出。  
“你恨他”  
他们的声音太像了，简直就是同一个人。  
吕畅九萌生出了很卑劣的想法，在他的脑颅里蠢蠢欲动地翻滚着，即使这算是对眼前这位陌生的爱人的背叛。  
把他当成梁洪硕，和他做爱。  
他早在很久之前就参透了一个看起来极端实则合理的道理。  
全天下的人都可以与他共赴云雨，除了梁洪硕。  
除了梁洪硕——  
“我何止恨他，我爱他，我爱他到死”  
他爱他，他说他爱他。  
梁洪硕将所有念头抛诸脑后，倾身而下，吻住那涂满毒药的微张的唇。  
我也爱你。  
他轻易地撬开牙关，与他的舌尖相抵，然后缠绵，他急不可耐地扫过他口腔的每一寸，两个人衔着的气味在他们的唇齿之间迸发出更激烈的化学反应。  
薄荷香与鸡尾酒是绝配，他们也是天作之合。  
他爱他咬着咖啡吸管笑得纯粹的模样。  
他爱他练习后额头渗出汗滴微红着脸的模样。  
他爱他扭动着身躯在他身下尽情承欢娇喘的模样。  
他终于爱他的全部。  
“我会给你一个难忘的夜晚”  
他伏在他耳边的轻声呢喃，换得他嫣然一笑的献吻。  
我会点燃你的欲望，与你在今夜共赴云雨。  
所以，你可以交出完整的你吗？  
像你渴望的无数个日夜，我来到你的身边，如你所愿。  
窗外划破沉寂的钟声，宣告荒诞的多人游戏的消亡——  
同意吗？  
十指紧扣，空虚的灵魂也紧紧交合重叠在一起。  
早已在心里预演了千遍，顶跨、抽身，他瞄准最深处的欢愉，让他的每一次进出都直击靶心，将他带到最极致的人间天堂。  
娇喘连连，连绵不绝的呻吟声，带着颤音，他如二次醉酒般完全沉迷于他的爱意里。  
他的身体随着他跨下的撞击而剧烈往复摇晃，微肿的粉唇也颤抖着不断张合，仿佛在回应他不容置否的提问——  
I do.  
梁洪硕放开他因意乱情迷而无力紧握的手，转而扶上他不盈一握的细腰。  
这是给他的奖励。  
他加快腰上的速度，无尽的撞击中，淫靡的水声愈来愈响，与美妙的呻吟交织着刺激他的耳膜。  
一切的声音的主人，刚被解放而垂下来的双手紧攥着床单，指关节微微发红。他将平整揉得皱烂，将对他所有的爱意都收紧着承受，然后揉进去。  
过了今夜，他该明白，只有他可以带给他如此难以忘却的性高潮。  
想念他，渴望他，依赖他，彻底成瘾。  
·····  
[Went About-Kye Kye]  
初尝禁忌之果的豺狼，隐身于猎物的身边，窥伺下一个周日的降临。  
梁洪硕再次在周日的凌晨第一个闯入他的视线，巧合或许并非想象中如此偶然。  
他揣摩不出二三，但决定再次违背规则，靠镇静剂来抑制瘾冲动。  
周日晚十点。  
偌大的别墅被异常死寂的氛围笼罩着，房子里大概只有他一人。  
为了送服药物，他去到一楼的厨房端水上楼，走进房间，头也不回地顺手带上房门。  
身后传来人影一闪而过的微响，关门声比预想中来得慢。  
他扭头一看，被吓得心脏一抖。  
梁洪硕骤然凭空出现，仰着头靠在门边的墙上，手扶着门把，一下一下地喘着粗气。  
有些凌乱的白衬衫和西裤，颈上挂着一条黑色领带。  
他的心跳猛然加快，却还是勉强维持着脸上的平静与体面。  
房门被砸入门框发出一声闷响，空气里瞬地弥漫开一阵未知而危险的气息。  
“..你来干什么？”  
每一次对视都是对他精神的折磨。吕畅九很快把视线移开，来者显然有话要说，但他已经不能再像从前一样，在沉寂里读懂他眼底交错复杂的情绪。  
梁洪硕闭着眼，咧开嘴角，似笑非笑地缓缓吐出一口长气。  
“自己定下的游戏规矩”  
“就得好好遵守啊”  
吕畅九猛地抬头，他嘴角咀着意味不明的笑，让他心里直发毛。  
“周日看到的第一个人——我这不就来了”  
“你来啦？”  
他终于掩盖住一切易被察觉的异常，打开房门，以微笑迎接来人。  
梁洪硕站在门前，手里还提着背包，他们的手很自然地牵在一起，他的手像暖炉一般温热。手心间是无声的交流，他们在狭窄的地方互相交换了一会体温，他便将他拉进房来。  
他们在床边坐下，脚边的空药管被他悄无声息地踢入床底。  
他有话想对他说。  
埋藏在心底很久的话。  
“洪硕..我”  
你能接受完整的我吗？  
手肘相触着轻轻摩擦，是他们最近的距离。他们一直握着彼此的手，手心相贴，交换温度。  
他却觉得两个人霎时离得很远，霎时又拉得很近。  
他不确定。  
梁洪硕好像会读心术，能穿透他的皮囊，读懂他的心思。  
“发生了什么事吗？”他望着他笑。  
他宽厚温暖的笑藏着阳光，化成一股暖流涌入心头，就像他父亲总是挂在脸上的笑容一样，治愈人心。  
“想说什么就说吧”  
他将他的手握紧，将手心相对的空隙里的迟疑全部拍散。  
他不断深呼吸驱散紧张，而他一直在静静地等他开口。  
世界恍如静止，他只听得见他急促的呼吸声渐渐恢复平静。  
“洪硕，......”  
他的父亲说过——  
‘当遇见了想与之相爱、共度余生的人，就应该向他交出完整的自己’  
完整的他，包括他的缺陷、他的污点、他的不完美、他的全部。  
那些一直深埋在泥沼里不见天日的他，也许不会被接受、理解和拥抱的他。  
‘如果他接受了完整的你，那么无论是谁，无论性别，都尽情去爱吧’  
气体从喉腔里呼出，声带收缩挤压振动，嘴唇只是机械地张合。  
他终于将预演过无数遍的自白向他想要与之共度余生的人倾吐而出。  
当空气重新恢复沉静，没有一丝回声。  
不安与恐惧在无限的沉寂里逐渐滋生，盘旋在心头，直到那温热从掌心处抽离出，瞬间放到最大。  
“多久了”  
“啊？”  
他把脸别到正前方，细长的发丝垂下来遮住了眉眼。  
他触不到他眼里的情绪，他很害怕。  
“一年..但是洪硕我”  
“十几个，十几，个”  
他咬着牙，一字一字地挤出。  
‘不要说谎’  
‘大胆地把最真实的自己交给他’  
‘他会接受的’  
他再次别过头，眼中却已惨淡无光，陌生得令人害怕。  
“吕畅九—”  
不要。  
请不要说。  
求求你。  
“你不觉得脏吗？”  
有什么轰得一声塌了下来，重重地压在他头顶。  
一股力量死死掐着他的脖颈，在之后无尽的白天黑夜，成为了他无法摆脱的梦魇。  
濒临窒息。  
他张开嘴，任何声音挤到喉腔都变成一声细微的呜咽。  
他握住他的手腕，又被无声息地抽离。他捏住他的衣角，又被很快摆脱。  
他鼻子一酸，忍不住哭泣。  
“洪硕..你碰我吧”  
只要你碰我，我就是世界上最干净的人。  
因为只有干净才能与你相配。  
他抓起他的手贴向脖颈，像猫取悦主人时一般努力地蹭他的手背。他又抓着他的手去脱身上的薄衫。  
而那只手一碰到他的肌肤便如触电般瞬地挣开缩回。  
“求求你，求求你”  
他张开手臂去拥抱，却扑了个空。无声的抽离，让他哭得更猛烈。  
眼前变得模糊不清，剧烈摇晃起来，眼前的身影也在剧烈摇晃中，未发一言地消失在世界里。  
他想说，其实他已经吃了几个月的镇静剂，吃到濒临精神失常。  
原来梁洪硕不会读心术。  
他向后沉沉地倒在床上，手脚冰冷地蜷缩起来，再不会有他扶住他的肩。  
他发不出声，只是不断涌出眼泪，痛苦地抽搐。  
溺在梦魇中。  
·····  
[Free Animal-Foreign Air]  
他转过身，将玻璃杯放在床头，冷冷地说。  
“这里并不欢迎你”  
“你的身体会欢迎我的”  
他心上一惊，飞快转过身去，梁洪硕如幽灵般瞬移地出现在他背后，仅咫尺距离。  
他吞吐着温热的鼻息，向他逼近。  
“相信经过了难忘的一晚..它会比初次见面更加欢迎我”  
他靠得足够近，飘荡在空气中的薄荷香味愈来愈浓。  
“你..是你？”  
话音刚落，腰便措不及防地被一把搂过，使他陷入一个令人昏厥的深吻。  
——你不觉得脏吗。  
吕畅九狠狠地咬了一嘴入侵的舌，猛地推开梁洪硕。  
“梁洪硕，你到底什么意思”  
“爱你的意思”  
梁洪硕像变了一个人似的，被恶狠狠地咬了舌头却不怒反笑，不依不挠地再次逼近，动手扯颈上的领带，动作有些烦躁。  
像极了一头即将展开狩猎的豺狼。  
他在他面前站定，又贴近他耳边。  
“你那晚..不是说爱我到死吗”  
吕畅九的呼吸早已紧张得紊乱，刺激的话语如一阵强电流自耳廓冲到大脑。  
他一把挥起手臂，却被马上钳制住。  
梁洪硕抓住他的手腕，顺势将他推倒在身后的床，倾身而上。  
领带松松垮垮地挂在脖间，梁洪硕跪坐在他跨上，开始快速地解皮带。  
“做了就行了吧？”  
吕畅九立刻知道接下来要发生的事，不安地扭动起来，他极其抗拒，身体却因为没有药物抑制，在梁洪硕的触碰下起了反应，他越动多一分，下身的反应便越强烈一分。  
浑身开始瘙痒难耐，烦躁与恐惧也愈来愈浓。  
拉链唰得一声拉开，当他跨下的欲望勃然而出，意图已经昭然若揭。  
梁洪硕压下身来，轻浮地开口。  
“你不就是想让我操—”  
啪！  
吕畅九极快地抬手，狠狠打了梁洪硕一巴掌，吼道。  
“你能清醒一点吗？”  
他没刻意控制手上的力度，彼时梁洪硕的左脸已经显出了深红色的巴掌印，皮下燃起火辣的刺痛感。  
那刺目的红印瞬地放大。  
“是你让我先疯的”  
梁洪硕瞪大着眼，五官有些狰狞地呈现在他眼前，鼻尖贴着他的脸。  
他们在近到失焦的间隙里四目相对。  
吕畅九感到身下突然一阵骚动，一阵凉意从腰跨到脚踝迅速蔓延，眨眼间裤子已消失得无影无踪，被踢到离床很远的门边。  
梁洪硕死死地盯着他的眼，仿佛在捕捉他每一丝微弱的情绪，厚重且炙热的鼻息一阵阵地扑在他的唇上。  
吕畅九的心脏停止不住地猛烈敲打胸膛，情绪也越发紧绷，像一条被拉紧的弦线，叩待在下一秒袭来的分崩离析。  
“你知道你在干什么吗梁洪硕，你在强—”  
梁洪硕粗暴地堵住他的唇，猛地撬开他紧咬的牙关，冲进来，疯了似地攫取他唇齿间的每一处，鼻腔里的空气被迅速抽空。吕畅九接近窒息，猛地咬向他的舌头，使他吃痛地松开。  
他没有移开半寸，仍紧紧贴着他的脸，眼中的情绪已变得混沌而扭曲。  
“是，我在强暴你，报警吧？”  
他简直是个疯子。  
吕畅九扯过领带快速绕过脖后，突然勒住他的脖颈，将他往一旁扯。  
梁洪硕的瞳孔瞬地缩小，俊俏的脸马上胀得通红。  
吕畅九咬咬牙，手上的力气越来越大。  
梁洪硕的表情变得愈来愈狰狞，满脸通红地钳住他的双手，扯开，用皮带捆起来，绑在床边的柱子上打结，干脆利索。  
“梁洪硕—梁洪硕—”  
当野兽般的他不再留情，才凸显出他们力量悬殊。  
吕畅九开始慌张地喊他的名字，却被视若无睹。  
梁洪硕扯下领带，蒙住他的眼睛绕了一圈，粗莽地在他额前打上死结。  
视觉再一次被剥夺，他却不似初次那样心安，未知的恐怖在黑暗笼罩下更加强烈。  
‘你不觉得脏吗’  
多根手指突然同时猛地插进私处，吕畅九倒吸一口寒气，冲到唇边的呻吟呼之欲出，他马上咬住下唇卡断声音。  
沉默是他无声的反抗，他绝不让一丝声响如某人所愿地泄出。  
梁洪硕将粗暴演绎到了极致，不问章法地在脆弱的地带里横冲直撞。  
他难受地不断猛烈地倒吸气，扭动着手腕与紧捆的皮带搏斗。  
明明有很多条路可以走，梁洪硕却选择了一条最极端的路，去化解他们关系的桎梏。  
原来强制性行为还抵不上真心告白。  
他的心已经凉了半截。  
“梁洪硕”  
——你不觉得脏吗。  
“你知道吗”  
“你什么都不是，你可以是任何人”  
身下的动作停了下来。吕畅九咬咬牙，继续说。  
“你跟他们没差，从现在开始，在我心里没差”  
良久，身上传来一声云淡风轻的回应。  
“嗯，好啊”  
将他仅存的无谓的幻想也全部击碎在漆黑中。  
巨物猝不及防地捅进甬道，一下冲到了最深处，开始猛烈地冲撞他的身体。  
甬道还未被扩张得完全，吕畅九被粗鲁的进攻弄得疼得几乎要掉眼泪。  
对，这就是强暴。  
第一次被强的经历，正在由他曾经最心爱的人在他的身上施行。  
吕畅九狠狠地咬着下唇不让一丝声音渗出，唇上的神经已经疼得麻木，但还是紧紧咬住。梁洪硕发出一声猛兽般的低吼，更加用力地撞向他，终于听见他在被顶撞时的声声闷哼，从顽固的唇间溢出来。  
“装什么？明明身体很欢迎我，明明—”  
梁洪硕停了下来，他看着吕畅九的手从皮带的束缚里挣脱开，抓起床边那只装满水的玻璃杯，朝他头上猛地砸来。  
他目睹了一切，没有躲开。  
哐镗一声，玻璃杯正正地砸到了他的脑侧，吕畅九眼上的领带滑了下来。  
他终于看到眼前的情景。  
玻璃杯支离破碎地散在床边，头破血出，血顺着他的额头流下，染红了他身上的白衬衫。  
梁洪硕看着他，将剩下的话说完。  
明明——  
“你说你爱我”  
......  
我爱你到死。  
吕畅九拉下梁洪硕的脖颈，仰头吻上他带血的唇。  
他感到下唇一阵刺痛，皮已被他咬破渗出了鲜血。他们的血液亲吻着糅在一起。  
他们从未有过如此激烈的吻，齿间染上了一层淡红色的情潮，血的腥甜在舌的疯狂纠缠下蔓延开。这与两个疯子的爱情相仿。  
褪下所有伪装和猜忌，他们在血中沐浴，将沉积已久的情欲统统倾泻而出，不遗余力地狠狠地回应彼此，占有彼此，将荒诞的夜晚拉到无限长。  
他和梁洪硕做了。  
他从未奢想过如此。  
“梁洪硕”  
屋外的黑暗开始消散，几近黎明破晓。  
他伏在他的胸膛处，被他紧紧搂着动弹不得。  
他听见他的呼吸声逐渐平稳，肩上的力气也松了许多。  
他的心跳声在他耳边奏着，像摇篮曲，又像爱人的细语。  
吕畅九自言自语道。  
“这张床只有你睡过”  
他轻轻从他的臂弯里抽离，翻身下床。  
微小的动静却惊醒了床上的人，他的手腕被一把抓住。  
“吕畅九”  
梁洪硕的呼吸声在沉寂中愈来愈粗重。  
第一缕阳光照进来，象征黎明破晓的钟声在远处响起，久久地回荡在房内。  
“游戏结束了”  
“完整的你，我全盘接受”  
END.


End file.
